Golden Tides
by superKAWAIIkiss
Summary: fail title! It's the Golden Age of Pirates; pirates and naval forces alike are after a legendary treasure. But the map and key to getting it lies around the neck of a mysterious mute boy with blond hair and blue eyes. UKUS with a little PruHun on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

* * *

**Golden Tides**

**Prologue**

They say that I'm dumb…

I can't speak,

And I can barely see,

So I must be dumb…

But you know better.

You don't listen to those rumors.

You pay attention to my scrupulous behavior,

And know that I am capable of more than they think…

You found me on that beach…

With a peculiar coin…

You know that there is more to my story.

Is that why I'm here?

On this ship with men who want nothing more than to toss me overboard?

You say that I am to be trained,

That I am your responsibility,

But I know you're just after the gold…

I know you won't kill me,

Without me, there would be no way of knowing where IT is.

So you will let me live.

You'll even let me keep my coin.

And when you've finally figured things out, you'll force me to take you THERE.

And after you've gotten what you wanted, you'll kill me.

Don't deny it…

I can't see it in your eyes,

But I can hear it in your words…

And you know that I'm on to you…

THEY say I'm dumb,

But you know better…

* * *

**a/n: **FAIL prologue! I just wanted to set up a little backstory. Ugh! I felt so stupid writing this; I kept giggling at the word "scruple"...tee~hee~! It's such a cute word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ember Hinote: **"I'm going to guess...the person who caught him was Pirate England?"  
**Me: **Oooooh!...So close. That was a good guess, but no. The real answer may or may not shock you.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Golden Tides**

**Chapter 1**

**(!)**

"Alfred, sit still."

**(! !)**

"Alfred! Sit still."

**(! ! !)**

"ALFRED!" Toris stepped around the chair and chased after the other teen. Usually he would wait for Alfred to trip, fall or tire himself out, knowing that the younger boy wouldn't leave his room by himself. (Toris wasn't sure if Alfred even knew where the door was.) But today was different. Today they were on an even tighter schedule and Alfred needed to look his absolute best. Toris stayed on Alfred's heels and waited for an opportunity; and at the first sign of Alfred's stumble, he pounced.

**(!)**

Toris tackled Alfred from behind and sat on him. He waisted no time, clamping one hand behind Alfred's neck and, comb gripped tightly, untangled Alfred's hair with the other.

Or...he tried to anyway...It's kind of hard to comb someone's hair at this angle. And it's even harder when the person is thrashing and flailing about. Alfred was waving his arms and kicking his legs; and Toris had a feeling that, were not for his hand on Alfred's neck, Alfred's head would be as spastic as his limbs. "Just hold still, Alfred!" If Toris could have seen the other teen's face, he'd see eyes screwed shut and a mouth forming silent screams. "You know, we wouldn't be having this problem if you had just stayed in the chair." At that remark, Alfred's arms and legs slowly lowered to the floor. Even his head and neck relaxed some. "Don't be like that." Toris rubbed soft and small circles in Alfred's back with his recently liberated hand. "I don't like the Admiral either, but orders are orders." He felt Alfred stiffen underneath him and figured that now was a good time to stop talking; and instead, he took advantage of the moment to lead Alfred back to the chair.

Toris didn't know what Alfred's connection to the Admiral was, but he knew that Alfred didn't like the guy and would become uneasy whenever the man was mentioned...

* * *

Toris Laurinaitis has been serving on the RFS Frostbite for three years now. When he first came aboard, sixteen years old and fresh from training, he had been both anxious and excited to receive a "special assignment"; only to find out that said assignment was to keep an eye on the Admiral's ward, Alfred. Apparently Alfred had been on the Frostbite for two years and could not get along with the captain, the officers, or most of the crew. (It wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for Alfred's constant attempts to jump ship.) And so it was decided, for the safety of Alfred (or to avoid the anger of the Admiral) someone would be appointed to "babysit the brat"; and that _someone_ was Toris.

Toris hated the assignment. Well...back then he did. Now he enjoyed Alfred's company! But during his first few weeks, he couldn't stand the kid. Alfred wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him (Toris didn't know about Alfred's condition yet), and Alfred was prone to have violent and unpredictable outbursts. In his desperation to get out of the assignment, Toris had persuaded his best friend and fellow navy cadet, Feliks Lukasiewicz, to trade assignments with him, if only for a day. That day had been pure bliss for Toris. Okay, there was that awkward moment when he was sure that the Captain had caught him; but the large man smiled gently (which deeply unnerved him by the way) and let him be. But when he met up with Feliks in the evening, he was greeted with a stern look and a slap. (_"Like, don't ever ask me to do that again! That guy is like totes disturbed!...And not in a hot way..."_) And after that, Alfred had been even more withdrawn. He would sit in the darkest corner of his room; knees drawn to his chest and head resting in his arms, and if Toris took a step towards him, he would give Toris a glare that clearly spoke of murderous intent.

And that was how the duo spent the next few days. Alfred sulk in his corner and Toris would escape the maddening silence and boredom with a book, map, or star chart he borrowed from the ship's navigation room. One day, Toris had accidentally killed the silence after looking at a chart of the southern stars (_"I can't believe how different the sky looks!"_) and immediately regretted it. He could hear Alfred shuffling over to the desk he was occupying and he couldn't help but think that the blond was going to beat him up, over turn the desk, and set everything on fire; but when he turned around, he saw curious blue eyes and a face painted with confusion and sadness. "...Would you like to see the star chart, Alfred?" Alfred then made some kind of gesture with his hands and gently gripped the chart, bringing it to his face and studying it obsessively.

And everything fell into place after that...

Over the next three years, as the two spent their time reading and conversing, Toris became less anxious and more confident; especially after being promoted to Second Officer. (Pouring over books helps you succeed!) And Alfred became less angsty and violent and even managed to form some friendships with the crew...

* * *

**(!)**

However, as Toris was brought out of his reminiscence, he mused that somethings never changed. If Toris had learned one thing in the past three years, it was that Alfred hated the Admiral and that the Admiral had a disturbing fixation in Alfred.

There was a strong, reverberating knock on the door followed by a soft squeak as it opened, revealing a tall man with beige-blond hair, purple eyes and, of course, an ever present scarf over his uniform: Captain Ivan Braginski.

"Ah! Good morning Comrade Toris; I knew you'd be in here. Fredka, I am happy to see that you have not yet jumped out of your window."

Alfred turned to the sound of the Captain, puffed his cheeks and narrowed his eyes.

If Ivan noticed, he did not indicate it. "The ship carrying our dear Admiral has been spotted. We should be greeting him when he boards, da?"

Alfred lowered his eyes and pouted. It wasn't a question, it was orders; Most likely the Admiral's orders. So without needing to be told twice, Alfred stood and slowly dragged his feet towards Captain Braginski. Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand, much to both of their chagrins, and led him out of the room, down the hall, and onto the quarterdeck but they did not stop. It makes sense that Ivan would lead him to the forecastle deck; it would be vacant, the two of them would be out of the way, and they would be able to "properly" greet the Admiral.

Alfred tugged at his hand.

"Nyet."

Alfred tugged again.

"Nyet."

Alfred tugged even harder the third time.

"Nyet, Fredka!" Ivan tightened his grip, which, in turn, caused Aflred to pull zealously. "If you insist on testing my patience, Fredka," Ivan pulled the teen closer to gain his full attention. "I will not hesitate to put you in shackles."

**(! ? !)**

That did the trick.

Sure Alfred hated being on this ship, but he hated being placed in shackles even more. To him, the threat of shackles was worse than the brig!

Alfred had spent most of his first year on the RFS Frostbite in shackles and in the brig. For a few months he was even forced to have his ankles in shackles so as to discourage him from jumping overboard. The next year had been a little better. The then captain (that despicable man...) had been promoted to Admiral that spring; so Alfred only spent a few months shackled and in the brig. Ivan was a better captain in Alfred's eyes, but he still hated being here. Ivan had at least gotten him out of the brig and gave him his own room. Then one night, Alfred had broken the lock on the latch that kept his window shut; and just as he was diving headfirst into the watery freedom below, a pair of strong hands caught him by his ankles and dragged him back inside where he came face to...well...feet with a very mad Captain Braginski. One lecture and one lashing later, Ivan had given him the choice between being shackled in a comfy room or being unrestrained in the brig.

Alfred chose the brig...

Ivan put him back in shackles and repaired the lock...(but at least he got to stay in his room)...

Fortunately after that incident, Toris came along. Toris was too nice (and too nervous) to put Alfred in chains. And in return, Alfred respected his wishes _most_ of the time and _tried_ not to escape.

Now, the only time he is ever placed in those infuriating and depressing shackles is when he's being "uncooperative" or after getting caught in the middle of a heroic escape.

Ivan and Alfred stood upon the forecastle deck. "Honestly Fredka..." Ivan chided as he inspected Alfred. "It is not even midday and you have already messed up your clothes." He smoothed out the wrinkles of Alfred's uniform and probably would have done more if Alfred didn't shove him.

Captain Braginski saluted as another ship donning the same naval flag glided along the starboard side of the RFS Frostbite. A boat ramp connected to two vessels and Alfred stiffened as his eyes met dark eyes of the man he loathed...

The man who found him on that beach that day five years ago...

The man who sentenced him to this floating prison...

The man who only kept him alive for want of gold...

...Admiral Winter.

* * *

Not too far away, on the same stretch of blue, a pair of green eyes peered out to the horizon, occasionally looking through a spy glass; His target, a Russian naval ship.

"Where are you, you sick son of a bitch?"

* * *

**a/n:** Where you guys expecting that? Just to make things clear, the narrator of the prologue was Alfred and his captor was General Winter...er...in this case, Admiral Winter. Ugh! I'm a little sad that there's no action in this chapter. But don't worry! PirateIggy will fix that in chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to read again or review or pm or anything.

In case you couldn't tell,** (!)**s** (?)**s are Alfred knee-jerk physical and emotional reactions.


End file.
